Anti Spirit Team (Date A Live)
The Anti Spirit Team is the main branch of the Japan Self Ground-Defense Forces responsible for the land-based military operations. It is the de facto army of Japan. They are the main antagonistic faction in Date A Live ''Season 1 and later become an anti-heroic faction in ''Date A Live II ''after the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries make their full introduction. Anti Spirit Team The Anti Spirit Team is a special unit within the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (Japan's army) that is designed to suppress and ultimately eliminate the threat posed by Spirits. They utilize Combat Realizer units (CR Units) layered on top of combat wiring suits to enhance normal human capabilities while providing offensive and defensive combat capabilities. The CR-Units are based upon equipment that utilizes technology recovered by humans after the first spacequake that have been described as "magic through science". The CR Units of the AST have an operating area otherwise known as the operator's "personal territory" that can be expanded or contracted at the will of the operator, thus leading to a decrease or an increase in the territory's effective capability. In this personal territory, the impossible can occur thus leading to the description of "magic through science". Foundation and History Commonly known simply as AST, the Anti Spirit Team was a front organization founded by wealthy Minister of Defense Saeki. The Minister Saeki, purportedly a passionate environmentalist, founded Japan Ground Self Defenses Forces in order to legally obtain materials from deactivated nuclear and astronautic facilities, while secretly developing them into weapons and military magi-tech technologies. When the first spacequake happened, the Spirits appeared in the real world. To protect the mankind, the Anti Spirit Team was founded as well as similar organizations in many countries of the world. Most soldiers AST are poorly trained and incompetents, thanks to this the Japanese AST lost a lot of money and fame for these failures, especially with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott who had to send the DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch only to capture a Spirit that AST could not. Notable AST Members *'Ryouko Kusakabe' - Current AST Squad Captain *'Origami Tobiichi '- Wizard (Formely) *'Kyouhei Kannazuki' - Wizard (Formely) *'Mana Takamiya '- Wizard (Temporarily) *'Tomonara' *'Kagaya' *'Takamine Mikie' *'Sakatamoto' *'Tsukamoto Sansa '- Lieutenant *'Mirie' *'General Kritani' *'Mikie Okamine' *'Kiriya ''' Gallery 640px-Anime_dal_04.jpg 640px-DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0030.png hKXxfwO (1).jpg EP5ast.png The Anti-Spirit Team Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-29-14h12m03s171.png Date_a_Live_-_06.png Anti Spirits Teams Logo.png Trivia *Tohka originally referred to the AST's the "mecha mecha squad". *Based on Episode 06, it can be Concluded que there are at least 20 wizards in the AST in Tenguu City. *Some members of the AST are also members of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Necessary Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Incompetent Category:Manga Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Pawns Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighters Category:Book Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Honkaiverse Villains